Creating a
by DeadlyRose2442
Summary: The art of creating the characters from LOK must've been difficult, considering you have the man-whore, Mako, the desperate Korra, the naive Asami, and many more! If you care to learn how they are created, be prepared, for I am ready to tell the brutal truth. First chapter, Mako. Makorra fans, you are welcomed to flame, because we all know Mako is a little dirt bag tramping along
1. Mako

**Creating a... Mako**

**Enjoy,  
**

**_Rose_  
**

* * *

The Legend of Korra was truly an amazing series. It (of course) did not surpass the original series, not that it could ever. Both series are just far too different. However, today, I am not here to ramble about significant differences, I am here to speak about the art of creating a rare male species called:

**Mako**

I know all the Mako fan girls are going to flame me for what I'm about to say, but I know I speak for many. Please do not take it the wrong way ladies, it's just that public TV has brained washed you to the point that a 'man' (child would be better used in this case) like Mako and his behavior has been deemed 'sexy' or 'hot' by the female viewers. Nothing is wrong with that however, it is not your fault such disgraces like Mako exist.

A Mako, is a man whore, who does not know a good thing when he has it. The creators did a splendid job with creating Mako, I mean, he has all the right components. Let's start with the basics, and the first sign you should have which signifies a Mako.

**Utter Rudeness or Ignores You When he First Encounters You:**

Let's go back to the second episode, when this sad excuse to the male species was first introduced. His brother, Bolin was kind and helped Korra when he first saw her, while Mako simply ignored her and treated her like another one of his psycho fan girls. Now I understand if he thought she was one of Bolin's fan girls, considering Mako has none, but it's still not right to treat anyone, psychotic fan girl or not, that way. Learn some manners Mako, a-sap.  
If I was Korra and any 'man' treated me so coldly, I would've ignored him too and paid more attention to his brother who obviously appreciates my presence. But since Korra is a disgrace to the female race too, it makes sense they're together.  
And what really gets on my nerve is how when Korra first offered being the water bender, and he rejected! Without the tournament, he has NOTHING. Let the girl fight! But noooo, he doesn't want her help. And once he figured out she's the Avatar, he realizes he's an idiot. At least he knows, so I don't have to say it twice. You know what? I think I will, MAKO, YOU ARE AN IDIOT.

**Gets Jelly When You Date His Brother Then Denies Any Feelings For You:**

The date that went on between Bolin and Korra was just so cute! I loved it! And you want to know what ruined it? Mako's ass.  
I mean, he just HAD to question Korra about the relationship between her and Bolin! Then when questioned about his true feelings for Korra, he denied it! He could've simply said yes, but he loves Asami more, Korra probably would've backed off because she knew he liked her, but loved Asami. But then Korra needs to go and disgrace the female race again by sucking on Mako's dirty little face! And Mako, could've done the manly thing and PUSHED HER OFF AND SAID "B! %$, you need to back up !#$%%$^# !". I mean, Bolin still would've seen them kissing, but he also would've seen his brother putting her in her place. But no, his testosterone levels got all high and excited, and he sucked face back, Edward Cullen style.

**Having a Nice, Classy, Woman Who Loves You And Leaving Her In The Most Classless, Mako Way:**

I understand that relationships don't always work out, but the way Mako dumped her just makes me want to grab his messed up eyebrows, and stuff them up his *BEEP*. You see, his first mistake was not telling Asami about the kiss. And when she confronted him, he pulled a fast one and weaseled his way out. Not to mention when he treated Asami like his maid and asked for hot water. When Asami answered 'You're a fire bender, boil it yourself' I was like you took the words right out of my mouth! And Pema's face was priceless, it was like 'Ooh snap! Shit is about to go down!' If he was my man, I would've thrown hot water down his shirt.  
To me, Mako only dated Asami because she was rich, and when she lost everything (only for a little while), he went on to the next best thing. I mean, seriously Mako, keep it in the pants. And in the last episode, while they were in that underground town, instead of being next to his still CURRENT GIRLFRIEND. He went next to Korra, like always! And nooo, they weren't talking about strategies, Mako was trying to get some lip behind Naga! Come on Mako, Naga is still innocent, keep it PG.

**'Breaking Up' With Your Girlfriend Without Actually Saying It:**

Now this is a classic Mako moment. I watched that episode dozens of times, and never once did I hear Mako say something like 'This isn't going to work', or 'I'm breaking up with you' or even a small 'Maybe we should see other people'.  
All my ears heard was 'I really care about you.'  
What the hell does that even mean? You care about me? Well, okay, so do I, doesn't mean we're over. He didn't even have the decency to break up with her! He could've even written down if he was too pathetic to say it. Mako did Asami wrong… I just don't even have words for it. And poor Asami, she lost her man and her father all in one day….. Her and the General should hook up though, now that's a real relationship! You should take notes, Mako, because I know sometime next season you and Korra will either break up or get in a huge fight. Of course you'll get back together though, since Korra's a desperate attention whore, attention which only a Mako could provide: Greedy, selfish, and self centered.

Well to end this, I must simply say. Making a Mako is fairly hard to perfect. He must be a man whore, while staying in a steady relationship. I personally have no remorse about his past, and honestly, wouldn't mind if he vanished next season. The creators don't even have to explain anything! I wouldn't ask, I'll just imagine he's in a man-whorring wonderland, where he can break the hearts of other women.  
Thank you for your time. I know I will get many flames, but for anyone who agrees, or wants more, the next character shall be Korra.


	2. Korra

**Apologies for the delay! But hopefully you will enjoy this segment of Creating a...**

Korra

* * *

When I heard that ATLA was getting a spinoff series my reaction was: OH MY GOD! YESSH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ZUKO'S MOM! AND THE GANG!? YES! I CAN'T WAIT!

When I heard that it had a completely new set of characters, plot, AND the new Avatar was female, my reaction was: NO! Sokka's dead! But a female Avatar? I STILL CANNOT WAIT!

So we can all agree I was going all pyscho-fan-girlish, but by the end of the season, I'll just be pyscho. And not in a good way. Part of the reason why is because of a certain female character named:

**Korra**

Now I will admit, I can get pretty picky when I comes to female characters. I hate when they're weak *cough* Bella Swan *cough*, but I also can't stand when they are so head strong that they have an ego the size of Texas (sorry Texas). From previous research, I already knew Korra was going to be far from the weak type, her whole look radiated strength. But there's a difference between being strong, yet humble, and being a complete and utter stuck up bitch.

**Personality & Looks:**

Now to create a Korra is fairly simple. I mean, if you think about, 75% of the cartoons you watch with strong female characters all share some of the following traits. Trait # 1, the ego. Confidence is a lovely addition to any character, who wants someone who's always depressed and has a low self esteem? It would just make the show a 24/7 PMSing marathon, and that would not be a pretty sight. Now the problem with Korra is she thinks so highly of herself, she comes off as ignorant and cocky. Frankly, I don't like her. I don't even respect her. She lost all respect in the first episode when she said 'I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!' Well, little girl, first of all, I do not have to deal with it. I can just murder you and on to the next Avatar! And two, I never denied you were the Avatar. Calm yourself. It's ridiculous. Also, I hope you all recall the episode 'Team Avatar' got thrown into jail. Because of Korra's "Oh look at me! I'm gonna go break into the council and try to use my Avatar magic to oppress Tarrlok into releasing my friends! And then I'll go make out with Mako!" personality, she got kidnapped. She should've left Tenzin handle it, but noo, she can't calm her tits for one night to let things work out. Next trait, is pride. Pride is another one of those traits that are good to have, but in Korra's case it's a constant annoyance. If Anng ever needed help, he wouldn't be afraid to ask for help. If he failed, he'd be upset, but he would pull it together and try again. Then there's Korra. I admit, Amon scared the cream out of me(before I found out his past), so I understand Korra being afraid. But if you're scared of him, why challenge him? I mean, seriously? So Tarrlok calls you out, big deal, because of Tarrlok's genius ideas he's, oh yeah, dead. It's because of her pride she couldn't back down and say no, or even tell people "I'm scared/not ready to face him yet". As weak as it may sound, even the Avatar can't be fearless.

Now I'll move on to looks for a little while. Overall, Korra TO ME, was meh. She wasn't "OMG, imma tap that tonight" worthy, nor was she "Eww, girl needs a bag on her head". But her looks did benefit her rotten personality. And Mako. Just think about it for a minute: Muscular woman. Okay, that's understandable if you've been working out since you were young. Boobs the size of melons: Am I the only one who noticed her boobs throughout the series? Compared to everyone else, they looked, not only huge, but... I don't know, just strange with all that muscle. NOTICE: She had the most curves and tata's then any other girl in the show. Hmm, I wonder why? Curves and muscle? Every girls dream. Now I'm not saying this is impossible, no plenty of girls can have that mix. What I didn't like is how the male character's in the series were acting like she was the hottest thing since Azula started using lightning. You see, to make a Korra, she needs to 'look' hot while being well built and toned. Anyone else getting that Mary-Sue feeling yet? No? Just me? Well alright then. Also, this might just be a me thing again, but I felt her character lacked... 'feminism'. For a female Avatar, I anticipated a woman I could relate to, but the only thing that radiated off of Korra other than her cocky attitude, was a more masculine look and behaivior. To me, she was just a girl from a comic book, unlike Katara, who was headstrong, yet gentle, and beautiful. She was the definition of feminism, while Korra is just annoying.

**Pointless Love Triangle:**

Okay, who here honestly for one second thought Korra was going to end up with Bolin? Now in my heart, I was hoping she would, since Korra is tougher and a bitch, she needs a kind, sweet, funny, man, not a mitch (man-whore bitch, FYI, read chapter 1). But I've read way too many books (Twilight, Vampire Academy, Hunger Games, etc.)to not know how this was going to end. Since I was anticipating her ending up with Mako, I kinda hoped the creators would try to mislead us by making her date Bolin for some time *(since this is a mini series, 3+ would've been fine). But instead, they make her 'date' (call it as you like) Bolin for a quarter of the episode. A QUARTER. Not even half! And they looked adorable together, I really liked their date. But in that same episode, guess what happens? Korra cheats on Bolin! With who? His brother. Korra, seriously? You're giving us girls a bad name. Now I will say, Bolin crying was halirious- not gonna lie. But what Korra did was far from 'cute', 'heart stopping', or 'OMG'. It was cruel. Plain and simple. If my sister kissed my boyfriend:

1. I'd dump him.

2. I'd KILL him.

3. My sister can forget speaking to me ever again.

But instead, the brothers made up in 5 minutes and Korra went back to being all buddy buddy with them. Bitch please. I don't care what Nickelodean says or the creators. It is impossible for ANYONE to forgive a person in less than 10 minutes for something so heartrenching. They made it seem like it was alright to cheat on your boyfriend (I considered Bolin her boyfriend during that episode) and there would be no consequences for such actions. In the real world you would be lucky to have your sibling look you in the eye again. But since this is a cartoon and it only had 12 episodes, I get the fact they had to cut that whole anger/sadness part. But they could've made it at least more realistic by making them not be friends again until the next episode.

And why would Korra even agree to dating Bolin in the first place? His brother had just rejected her, any decent girl would've understood the dangers of dating a guy when you like his brother. Especially since they don't have any other family members. But the worst part was when she kissed Mako. My reaction was just look down in shame. As a woman. I was ashamed for my gender. Never in my life has this occurred. But Korra, a FICTIONAL, CARTOON CHARACTER, made it possible. I don't approve of cheating what so ever, but I put my foot down when the cheating is within a family.

Overall, the love triangle did not excite me at all. They could've just skipped it and made her end it up with Mako. It would've happened anyways. Plus, I would've respected Korra a little more. To all you future authors, if there's a love triangle either kill it, or make it unsickening.

**Just Plain Annoyance:**

I swear I was laughing when Korra lost her bending. I just was done with her. I wanted her dead in a ditch. How in the world does an AVATAR lose their bending!? Anng went into the Avatar state in the 2nd episode just by going UNDERWATER. I wasn't sure if he was angry or not, but that's not the point. What I'm trying to get at is Anng was still in danger of being captured by Zuko and drowning, but those two things are no where near as severe as LOSING your bending. Personally, I would've been much more pleased if she went into the Avatar state then. It would've been cliché, but I prefer cliché over her losing her bending. She's the Avatar and some Northern Water Tribe Scum took away her bending? Please, just murder yourself. Another big annoyance was that episode when Amon attacked the arena. She did two stupid things at the end of this episode that made me want to choke her.

1. When she was tied up. I don't remember who, but someone in the original Avatar was once tied up and burned the rope (I think it was Zuko, but I'm not positive). She obviously prefers fire bending over her own and all the others, so why didn't she just burn the rope and break free? Nope, she just sat there like the rope was going to levitate or something. And the worse part is when PABU comes and frees her. I... I can't express my shock.

2. When she was finally freed from the rope and did that water tunnel thing to fly up in the air to catch up to Amon who was escaping. So, if you all remember clearly she was like in a water spout/rocket/thing, and it was bringing her up. That was cool, good Korra. Then, she gets half way up, there's still plenty of water on the ground below and she...freezes and falls. Bad... no, stupid Korra. YOU ARE A WATERBENDER. HOW CAN YOU FALL!? I don't even... Oh God, what's wrong with her.

Throughout the season she's just annoying. She always wants to act tough when she can't do shit. She was jealous of Asami (guess she realized she's fugly and Asami is a goddess), and stole Mako away from her while acting like she was Asami's friend. She doesn't take airbending training or the spiritual side of being the Avatar seriously. She did go into the Avatar state until the last 15 seconds of the series (what was the point of that anyways? She didn't do anything but break the cliff and make small waves). Oh and at the end she was acting all irritating when she told Mako that he doesn't have to stick around anymore since she's not the Avatar now. Like honestly, you got the boy to break up with his hot, rich girlfriend, for _you_. You should be thanking the spirits someone wants your annoying ass, but instead, your acting like your the best thing since sliced bread. I've met rocks more likable than you.

Okay, I'm done with my Korra ranting. In conclusion, she's a failure to the female race, she's stuck up, annoying, and her voice is like a constant reminder that she's still alive. Why won't the creators just bring back the gang instead of doing the Promise Triology, the people who wrote it screwed up the personlaities of the characters, but I much rather watch that then see another second of Korra. But, I would be content if she just died. They don't have to say a thing either, just like Mako. I promise, I won't ask, because I won't care.

I will update as soon as possible. Review with your thoughts and who I should write about next. I was considering either Tarrlok, Asami, or Bolin.


End file.
